


Tatooine

by CPTSilver



Series: A Star Wars Story [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTSilver/pseuds/CPTSilver
Summary: The Padawan Vriska Scarlet joins Master Silver and his crew on a mission to Tatoonie for her first real mission as a Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska woke up to her bed rumbling, she shot up, sitting up right her ears touch the underside of the bunk bed above her, the events of the previous day came back to her, she was now the Padawan of Master Silver, she had gone to sleep on his ship after exploring it the night before. She still hadn’t seen the last three members of the crew yet, they didn’t come back in time before she went to bed, her thoughts were cut off as the room started to rumble even harder “Are we taking off” she thought to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she got up and changed into her robes, as she walked to the bridge she could hear music coming from the starboard engine room “I see she’s an early bird” Vriska thought to herself, she felt like it was earlier than eight in the morning, she made her way to the bridge.

Master Silver was sitting in the pilot seat, next to him in the co-pilot seat was a man in a republic offices outfit, he had short brown hair. Vriska was about to say something when Silver spoke up “Sorry to wake you, but the problem on Tatooine has worsen, so we’re heading there asap” He didn’t even look at Vriska while speaking, the man in the co-pilot seat turned around and gave Vriska a wave.

“I’m Cameron Hunter” He said in a friendly tone “I’m the republic officer aboard this ship, all reports are to go through me, unless it is jedi pacific” he finished.

“I’m Vriska Scarlet” She said as she gave Cameron a bow, he smiled and went back to his duty as the co-pilot. Vriska looked out the cockpit window, the sun wasn’t even up yet, the stars were still out.

“Wait, what time is it?” she asked.

“Early” Silver replied “I suggest you prepare yourself; this will be your first real encounter with the empire” he added. 

“I’ve fought the empire before!” Vriska exclaimed, right after the words left her mouth, she felt a presents focus on her.

“Your time with Master Blane doesn’t count” Silver said roughly “None of your previous masters took you on anything close to what we deal with, I hope you’re a fast learner” he added.

“I’m sorry Master, you will find that I’m a fast learner” Vriska apologized.

“Good” Silver replied, he went back to flying the ship off world.

Once they made their way past Tython’s defenses, Silver put the ship into hyperspace, Vriska made her way back to the lounge room, her attention was drawn to the kitchen as the smell of food filled the air, there was someone in the kitchen area cooking up a storm. He was wearing cargo pants and a short gray sleeve shirt, he had black hair that was buzz cut. Vriska went over to introduce herself when a voice from behind her stopped her.

“I wouldn’t interrupt him if I were you” it said in a gruff voice, Vriska spun around to find a man laying down on the semi-circle lounge, his wore a black jacket with gray pants, his hair was a grayish blue and went down to his shoulders “It’s a death sentence” he added.

“Only if you interrupt me Gajeel” said the man in the kitchen “The young lady here is welcome any time” Vriska spun around to face the man talking, he was still cooking but he gave Vriska a smile “I’m James Copper, I’m a soldier by trade but when on the ship, I’m the cook”

“And a bloody terrible one at that” Added in Gajeel.

“Says the man that was begging me to make something for breakfast” James retorted.

“I'm not going to starve to death so your trash will do” Gajeel replied with closed eyes. James picked some buttered toast and threw it across the room, to Vriska's surprise it landed butter down on Gajeel's chest.

“Then eat that you dog” James said, Gajeel started to eat the toast “Pay him no mind” James said to her “He's always like that, nothing makes that guy happy”

“I see” Vriska mumbled out loud, Vriska had now meet the whole crew, they were strange to her, back on Tython, if the Padawans had acted like this towards each other they would have been scolded, it was going to get some getting use too to with this lot. Vriska’s stomach growled at the smell of food, she blushed as it was very audible to everyone else in the room.

“Give me a minute and I’ll fix that right up” said James. Vriska gave a small thanks and sat down at the table, she watched James go about his business in the kitchen, Gajeel had finished his two bits of toast and was sleeping on the lounge by the time James had cooked something up, once he was done, he brought it over to Vriska and sat it in front of her, the plate had two bits of buttered toast, one egg, a meat patty and some vegetables.

“Not sure what you like, so if there is anything just let me know” James said with a smile.

“Thank you, this will be fine” Vriska insured him. She dug straight in, turned out Gajeel was just messing with James, this food tasted amazing, nothing like what she had back at the temple. As she ate, the lounge started to become more lively, Mirajane came in and was offered a plate like Vriska’s, not long after both Cameron and Silver joined in, the whole crew was now in eating, Mirajane and James seemed interested in Vriska, they asked her about her life back on Tython and her training so far, Silver however seemed more interest in talking with Cameron, Gajeel continue to lay asleep on the lounge.

After asking Vriska all of her question, Mirajane turned her attention to Silver “So Captain, what's the plan once we hit Tatooine?” she said aloud so the whole room could hear her, the room went quiet as all the attention went to Silver, Silver stood up and walked over to the holoterminal, he pressed a few buttons and up popped the planet Tatooine.

“The Empire has decided to put up a blockade around Tatooine” as he spoke a few imperial ships popped up around Tatooine “This has sparked furry among the Hutts cartels, one such cartel has approached the Republic for help in the matter” Silver explained.

“Why don’t we just let them shoot each other?” asked Gajeel whose eyes remained closed “Better them kill each other off then us” he added

“Because Tatooine is in Hutt space, they only allow the Republic space on the planet because it means that the Empire will also want a space, bringing in a bigger cash flow for the Hutts, if they go to war with the Empire they will lose fifty percent of that flow on all planets with them” Silver explained, Gajeel just gave a grunt, Silver continued.

“If we were to stop it, the Empire can’t blame the Hutts and since this blockade breaks the treaty we have with them, we have the right to attack back” Silver finished.

Vriska knew that the Hutts had set up a treaty with the Empire and Republic to allow them onto their planets but in return they were not allowed to use these planets as strongholds “The Empire isn’t stupide, why would they set up a blockade then?” Vriska asked.

“Good question Padawan, it's why the Jedi council has asked us to go, they think that a Sith lord is behind this, so far the Empire has yet to comment on the situation, it’ll be our job to get to the bottom of this” Silver answered.

“Ok next obvious question then” spoke up Mirajane “How are we getting past that” she pointed to the imperial ships on the holoterminal “If we made it past them, they'll just chase us down, we'd be blown up before we could land” Mirajane pointed out.

Vriska was wondering the same thing, she had no doubt that Silver would be able to fly past them to the planet, the question was landing, the Empire wouldn't allow such a thing.

“We pull of a Hyper-drop” Silver said calmly.

Vriska was confused because she had never heard of a hyper-drop, she watched as Mirajane's mouth fell open in shock, after a split second Mirajane piped up.

“Are you nuts!” She spat out “We almost lost the ship last time we did that; do you know how many calculations have to be done to pull this off?” Mirajane asked, she didn't give Silver a chance to answer “A shit ton, not to mention we'll need a new hyperdrive if the ship doesn't explode!” she shouted.

“I have faith that our chief engineer can pull it off” Silver replied “You did it once before” he added

“By fluke!” Mirajane exclaimed.

“I'd suggest you and X-ray get on it right away then, don't want the ship to explode now” He said calmly. 

Vriska heard a few beeps from the other side of the room, X-ray came in and bumped into Mirajane's leg, it seemed to be doing it in coughingly.

“Fine, but if I die, I'm hurting your ass for the rest of eternity” Mirajane said pointing at Silver as she walked off with X-ray to the portside engine room.

“Any other questions?” Silver asked the rest of the crew, Vriska was still confused, Mirajane seemed very upset over this “Hyper-drop” Vriska had no idea what it was, she didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of the whole crew asking what it meant, she stayed quiet for the time being. The other crew members didn't say anything either.

After the meeting James and Gajeel went into the males quarters while Cameron went back to the bridge, Vriska was left alone with Silver who was playing around with the holoterminal.

“Come here Padawan” Silver said, Vriska got up and joined her new Master “Let me explain what a Hyper-drop” He said to her, the map of Tatooine zoomed in on a base “This is the Republic space station, they have a shield up right now stopping the imperial blockade from blasting them from to bits” A small circle surrounded the station on the map.

Silver continued “This shield stops both blasters and other unwanted things from getting in, since we'll be coming in hot they won't have time to lower the shield without being targeted themselves, meaning we'd have to make sure they have time to do so, if we were to be on foot, it be easier for them to do so” he paused for a moment to give Vriska time to think this through.

“But if we try landing the ship, the blockade ships will just blast us” She said.

“Correct, so we need to get off the ship without landing it” He said, pausing again, Vriska thought over this, then it hit her.

“The escape pod?” She asked “But what about the ship, it'll still need to get away.

“Right again, this is where the Hyper-drop comes in” he said as he pressed a button, a small triangle popped up on the map now, it started to make its way to the space station.

“Once we get close enough, you, Gajeel, Cameron, James and I will use the escape pod and land near the station” he explained, the map showed a smaller triangle breaking off from the big one and landing close to the station “Then Mirajane will fly into the upper atmosphere before jumping into hyperspace” the big triangle shot off the map and now Vriska knew why Mirajane had been so upset.

“But you can't jump to hyperspace from within a planet's atmosphere, the stress on the drive and the ship would tear it apart” Vriska said, it was basic knowledge that hyperspace travel was impossible from within a planet's atmosphere.

“Only if you fight the gravity well of the planet, Mira found a way around this but at the cost of the ships hyperdrive” he said.

It must have been obvious that Vriska didn't believe him because he went on to explain “Last time we did this was when Master Akali was the ship's captain, we lost the hyperdrive, the portside engine and the rear armor” 

Vriska wasn’t feeling confident in this plan, she gave a sigh as her Master walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone in position, we’re about to exit hyperspace” Master Silver’s voice rang over the sound system, Vriska had been waiting in the lounge area meditating peacefully on the upcoming mission, now the room was filled with footsteps, when Vriska opened her eyes she found two fully armored men making their way to the back of the ship, the only difference between the two was the color of their armor, one was white and orange while the other was white and red.

Vriska got up off the couch when Cameron came in, he was also dressed in the same armor as the other two, his colors were white and black, the only reason she knew who it was, was because he had his helmet off, he gave Vriska a nod as he walked past. She followed him as the group made their way to the back of the ship, the escape pod was found at the very rear of the ship, right past the airlock, the three guys got in first, Cameron offered Vriska a hand as she made her way in, it was cramped with just the four of them in here, Silver was going to make it a squeeze.

Cameron spoke into a panel on the wall “We’re all set back here Captain” there was a slight pause then Silver’s voice came out of the panel.

“Good, Mira how are we coming along with the hyperdrive?” Silence followed this question  
“Mirajane, how is calculations coming along?” Silver’s voice asked in a more demanding tone.

“Almost done” Mirajane replied.

“Almost isn’t good enough Mira”

“Shut up and I’ll have them done before I take over” there was silence after this for a few seconds, then Silver’s voice rang out again.

“Ok gang, hold onto something, we’re coming out of hyperspace in five” Silver started to count down, Vriska braced herself on the seat, she had never been in a ship that was under fire, this would be her first time, she shut her eyes and focused on the force, it would get her through this.

“Two...one” He finished, the ship jolted as it came out of hyperspace, Vriska felt the engines kick in right away, from where she was sitting, even if she had her eyes open she couldn’t see what was outside the ship, she continued to just focus on the force. Her mind went back to her training, to Master Akali’s classes, she had taught Vriska about battle meditation once but had told the Padawan.

“One can study battle meditation but will never truly understand it until they use it for real”

Her voice echoed around in her head, Vriska focused on those classes and what Master Akali had taught her, her breathing became gentler, her heart beat slower and clam flowed through her body, after a few seconds of this Vriska’s mind was filled with an image, it was the Night Fury flying through space, towards a planet with a bunch of imperial ships in front of it, it was like she now had a third person view of Night Fury. She was confused for a second, the confusion made the image go blurry so Vriska calmed her mind once more, and just let the force move her, the image came back into view, clear as day. The blockade was now a lot closer than before, they opened fire, Vriska could feel the ship shake as shots bounced off the shields, she could see the ship moving to avoid fire as best as it could, all she could do was watch.

The ship made its way ever closer to the blockade at an alarming speed, Silver wasn’t try to avoid the imperial star destroyers in front of him, he was charging right for them, pulling off some spinning move he flew under one of the blockade ships, the Night Fury’s underside was parallel with the blockade ships underside, they run the length of the ship then pulled straight up behind the other ships engines, he pulled another spin and made his way around the star destroyers bridge, before making a break for the planet.

Vriska’s view changed from looking from the back of the Night Fury’s to its front, she could see the star destroyer they had just flown past, the bridge was smoking it was clear that one of the other ships opened fire on this one as they made a pass. They had made it past the blockade and Vriska was suddenly back in her own body, she blinked as all her senses came back, never before had she done anything like that, she felt proud for a moment before the ship shock again, they weren’t out of danger yet, this was only part one of the plan, the hardest part was yet to come.

Vriska continued to brace the seat as they descended to the planet’s surface, to Vriska it felt like only seconds before Silver joined them in the pod, Cameron moved over to let Silver talk into the panel “Drop us when you’re ready Mira”

Mira’s voice came up next “I’ll be dropping you guys only a few hundred meters from the surface, the pod won’t have time to slow down”

“Leave that part to me, you just get the ship out of here safely” Silver replied “Just let us know when you drop”

“Yes Captain” Mira replied, the ship continued to shake as shots were fired at it, 'Mirajane is a decent flyer too’ thought Vriska to herself, it wasn’t long before her voice rang out again.

“Here we go, best of luck” she called out.

“May the force be with you” Silver told Mira, right after Vriska felt the whole pod eject from the Fury, for a split second she was weightless, but as quick as that came it disappeared and the shear speed of the pod threw her back in her seat, she looked over at Silver who looked relaxed, his eye were shut and it looked to her like he was meditating.

The pod was suddenly pushed to one side, it felt like they had hit something but the pod didn’t spin out of control, in fact it felt like it was slowing down, before Vriska could think more about it, the pod violently shook, their speed had dropped dramatically, a few seconds later and the pod shook again, this time it didn’t stop shaking, it came to a holt and Vriska felt her whole body push against the seats harness, the wind was knocked out of her and she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Vriska came too as a bright light shone in her face, blinking slowly her senses came back to her, shadows were moving in front of the light, once her eyes adjusted, she could she the armored men making their way out of the pod.

“You ok there Padawan?” said a voice, it was familiar to her, her daze clouded her mind making it hard to think.

“Yes, I’m ok” She replied to the voice, she felt the harness loosen before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Good, time to get out of here then” the voice said, her mind still foggy she made her way out of the pod, the heat and light outside were harsh but it drove the fog out of her mind, she turned around to find that the voice taking to her was Master Silver, with embracement she apologized.

“Sorry Master, the crash threw me off a little”

“All good Padawan, I wasn’t expecting you to be one hundred percent fine after that” Master Silver said has he patted her on the back “You’re doing well for your first day” he smiled.

He walked up to the other three, who were standing not too far away, Cameron had his helmet on now, he held a pistol in one hand while he pointed with the other, Vriska followed with her eyes to where he was pointing, she could see a wall just over a mountain of sand ‘that must be the republic base’ she thought to herself.

“Let’s move out, we don’t have time to waste here” Silver barked out, Vriska looked behind herself, the pod had left a track of its crash, the empire wouldn’t have a hard time finding that.

The group began to make their way to the wall, Vriska watched as the white and red armored man kept looking back over his shoulder. This made Vriska do the same but she couldn't see what he was looking at.

“Gajeel is looking for imperial fighters, once Mira jumps out of here, they'll come looking for us” Silver explained, Vriska was glad she didn’t have to ask the question about who was who under the armor, Gajeel clearly was the one with red leaving James to be the one with orange.

The group moved towards the Republic station, she could see the shield surrounding it, her mind was on Mirajane, she wanted to know if she had managed to pull off a hyperspace jump, her mind wandered when Silver snapped her out of it.

“You need to stop worrying about them, focus on the mission at hand”

“But Master” Vriska began but Silver cut her off.

“There is nothing you can do Padawan, right now the mission comes first, the lives of everyone on this planet are what matters now” Silver said, Vriska wasn’t happy with that answer.

“She was a part of your team; was she not Master?” Vriska questioned.

“Yes, she was and that is why I have faith in her” Silver paused for a moment before continuing on “Padawan, is there someone you’re close with back on Tython?”

“Close with?” Vriska repeated “What do you mean Master”

“Was there another Padawan that you were friends with?” He asked.

“Yes” she replied

“I want you to picture them in your mind, focus on them and tell me what you feel” he instructed, Vriska did as she was told, picturing Idan’dase in her mind, as she did, she felt a small warm glow in her chest.

“I feel something, a small warm feeling” She told him.

“That’s the same with me and Mirajane” Vriska looked at her Master in surprise “When one works in such a tight team you can tell when they are in trouble or not, right now Mira is still alive, annoyed but still alive” they walked a few paces without saying any words.

Silver broke the silence “We, who are blessed with the Force, are given an opportunity to connect with others in a way that no one else will understand, living and non-living alike, one day you will be able to do the same”

They reached the top of the sand mountain, now the station lay just in front of them a few hundred meters, Gajeel was still looking behind them to make sure nothing was coming, they made it all the way to the station gate, the shield surrounding the station blocked this off too, once they all stood at the gate entrance, Cameron spoke into a small radio on his arm, two guards on the other side of the shield could be seen, the shield opened up so that only the gateway was exposed, the group made their way into the station, the two guards waved them in and as Vriska looked back over her shoulder, she saw the shield close over the entrance.

She had been to a few other Republic stations before with her previous Masters and most looked the same, even the floor layout, this one was no different. As they walked through the terminal, Vriska could see that the republic had turned this into a shelter, the place was lined with tents made of all sorts of things, from plastic to cloth sewn together. She felt bad for the people here, they didn’t look like they were in the best shape.

“This is why you need to focus on the current mission” Silver said next to her “The people here and now should be your reason to continue on” Vriska understood him, Mirajane could wait, these people here needed the most help and she was in a position to do so.

The group was approached by a small female officer, she saluted Cameron and gave the jedi a small bow.

“We’ve been waiting for you to arrive, you certainly gave the Empire a scare, we’ve been monitoring their communications, they are still trying to figure out just what happened” She paused for a moment, looking like she was contemplating what to say next “I hope no one was on your ship, that jump is suicidal” she looked around the group and made eye contact with Vriska, she looked away from the officer.

Silver stepped in ‘We did, this isn’t the first time we’ve had to pull off a jump like that” the Officer looked at him with surprise, he continued “I request that you track the last known tertiary of the Fury, and tell the republic to send someone there to recover the ship, I'd also like to talk to the commanding officer please”

She nodded and lead the way, they made their way to one of the hanger bays, from there they were led into a Republic class light corvette.

“Your headquarters is a ship?” Asked Cameron

“For the time being, we're using the room for the troops to sleep in at the moment, we had time to get as many people as we could into the station while the blockade went up, the commander moved the HQ to this ship to make room for everyone” The officer replied.

“If you had time to get everyone to safety, why didn't you stop the blockade?” Asked Vriska.

“Bad timing, we only had one Star Destroyer in orbit at the time, we used that to get help instead” 

“Where was the rest of the fleet?” Asked Cameron

“Sent to back up a fleet on the other side of the outer rim” Vriska could see that Silver was thinking about her words but he didn’t say anything.

Once on the ship, they were lead to the main room of it, it was set up as a mobile base, leads and monitors were everywhere, officers stood at different station watching the screens, standing in front of the ship's holoterminal was a tall, red headed officer, she turned around when the group made their way into the room.

“Thank you officer Dartbull” she said, the small officer saluted the commander then left them “I’m commander Annlor Holdon, I wish I was welcoming you on better circumstances but right now we need your help, as we stand right now, we do not have the resources or manpower to fight the Empire, in truth they caught us at our weakest” Holdon admitted.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you were” Silver spoke up “I have a feeling this was all planned, the Empire is yet to make a comment on what’s happened here but I feel this is the doing of a Sith” The room went quiet with Silver’s words “I’ve felt a dark presents since arriving here, it’s not strong but all the same, we need to move forward with caution, this Sith wanted to go undetected by using the Empire’s might” Silver paused to let this information sink in for the rest of the room. “Commander, you wouldn’t mind if my men took over from here? They know how to handle a Sith better than anyone” 

“As long as none of my people or the people of Tatooine get hurt, the center is your” She turned back to to the holoterminal, pressing a button she spoke into it “This is Commander Holdon, the Republic has sent us some reinforcements, what they lack in numbers they make up for in skill, I handover command to Officer Cameron Hunter, any commands he gives I hope you follow them as if they were mine” She paused “As for the people in here with us, I advise you to please be patient with us, we will soon have you back in your homes as soon as possible”

She stood away from the holoterminal and outstretched one hand to show that Cameron now had full access. Cameron started giving out orders right away, James and Gajeel left the ship right away.

“Master...” Vriska went to ask where they were going, Silver answered before the question left her mouth.

“They know what to do without Cameron’s orders, this isn’t our first time Padawan” Vriska was a little embarrassed that she didn’t think of that, this team were experts in the field and she was just the new girl.

“I’ll leave the station to you Cameron” Silver said, Cameron gave him a nod then went right back to handing out orders “Padawan, come with me” Vriska obeyed without question, following Master Silver out of the ship they made their way back to the station entrance, Vriska could see the Republic officers and soldiers running around following their new orders.

The two soldiers that meet them at the gate were still there, they watched the two jedi make their way to the gate, Silver stopped just short of the shield, from there he knelt on both knees, Vriska had seen this pose before, it was Master Akali’s pose whenever she meditated.

“Padawan, go find two speeders and bring them here, once I find the source of this darkness we will head out right away” Vriska obeyed again, she asked the two men at the gate and they pointed her to a small shed just off to the side, there she found half a dozen speeders, she had been given basic training on speeders back on Tython, she drove one at a time back to Silver.

By the time she got the second one, Silver seemed to be in deep concentration, she got into the same pose next to her Master and tried to concentrate onto whatever Silver had picked up when they got here.

Minutes went past but she could not feel a thing, she admitted to herself this was the first time being on the same planet as a Sith lord but still she should still be able to feel the presents of the dark side here, having grown up on Tython, a world bathed in the light side of the force, the dark side should be a foreign feeling that she could pick up, yet nothing came to her.

Continuing to sit there, she started to wonder why Silver had picked her up as a Padawan and brought her on this mission, she had lost the fight against him and so far had only questioned his methods, next to him and his crew she was nothing, they had so much more skill and knowledge then her, even with the small age gap between her and him, he was on a whole other playing field. As time went on, Vriska built up more and more doubt about herself, she was knocked out of it when she received a jab to her side, getting her right between the ribs.

“The dark side is strong Padawan, use this time to get a feel for it” Silver spoke, Vriska was brought back to reality “The dark side has a way of messing with one’s head, try focusing on me in the meantime, I will show you how to avoid its grasp” Vriska got back into his pose, it was clear that he must of felt her thoughts, she shook her head to clear her mind, this time feeling Silver next to her.

He was reaching out with the force, she could feel what felt like a long tendril go from him into the desert, she felt it comb the desert for the dark side source, then it moved to the rocky mountains, through caves and old ruins. She could feel each creature it passed over until deep in some cave the tendril made contact with a cold, dreadful being and for a second Vriska felt as if she was there, there were two shadow figures standing there, looking over an old ruin, Vriska couldn’t make out the figures as they seemed to be made of shadows themselves, one of the figures turned around, it’s yellows eyes stood out from its shadowy body, glaring at her, Vriska was thrown back into her body in such a force that she fell over.

“What was that?” she panted.

“A Sith” Silver said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska was still catching her breath after seeing a Sith lord for the first time, it had knocked the wind out of her, Silver spoke into a radio.

“I’ve located the targets, I’ll be taking Vriska with me to intercept them” Vriska could hear a small voice speak back.

“Did you say targets sir?” it was Cameron’s voice

“Yes, there is two, they seemed to have found some sort of ruins in the mountains to the northeast” After a few seconds the shield went down around the gate.

“Best of luck to you then and may the force be with you”

Silver walked over to one of the speeders and started it up, Vriska did the same, before they took off, Silver spoke “Whatever happens out there, do as I say, no questions asked” he looked at Vriska, she nodded, with that he took off, Vriska followed.

Silver was only a few meters in front of Vriska, heading in a straight line for some mountains on the horizon, the trip took them about fifteen minutes before they came to a cave opening, they slowed down as next to the cave was a fury-class Interceptor, it looked like the Night Fury from the outside but it gave off a ominous vibe.

As they came to a stop and got off their speeder, two figures came out of the cave, one was a tall human female, her hair was short and blond, done up in a spiked style, she wore a sleeveless black shirt with matching black pants but most notably was that she wasn’t wearing shoes, Vriska mentally noted that she did not look the part of a Sith lord, however the man walking next to her, did.

Visible scars were all over his face and head, patches of brown hair could be seen between the scars on his head but for the most past he was bald, he had some sort of mouthpiece covering his nose and mouth, his armor only covered his arms and legs, his chest was wrapped up in bandages.

As they got closer, Vriska got a look at their eyes, the man, who Vriska thought would be the Sith lord, had red eyes, while the female had dark yellow eyes that matched the ones that had gazed at her back in the cave.

Silver moved in the way of them and the ship, Vriska followed him, the pair continued to walk towards them until they were only meters away, the lady spoke first.

“I’m sorry but you seem to be in our way” she smiled, her smile told Vriska that she was friendly but her eyes said the opposite, she was ready to kill.

“Actually, it's you who is in our way” Silver spoke up “Your blockade is coursing a little problem you see” the well-dressed lady continued to smile.

“It was only meant to stop little pests like you from interfering with my work, now that I’m done with this backwater planet, I want to go home” The man took a step forward but a quick glance from the lady and he moved back, Vriska’s heart was beating fast “So if you’ll excuse me, we must be off”

“Not so fast, you’ve broken a treaty with the Hutts, and they want you handed in” Silver took a step forward, Vriska did not follow.

“The Hutts can blow it out their exhaust pipes for all I care” She too took a step forward, the man stayed put like Vriska, there was a moment of silence, Vriska could feel the tension between Silver and the lady.

“You have my word, once I’m off this planet, the blockade with leave with me” 

“And why should I trust you?” Silver asked

“Uhh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Medusa, perhaps you’ve heard of me” 

“Can’t say I have” Silver replied

“Then how about my master, Darth Baras” her smile not fading from her face, Silver tensed up “So you have heard of him before” she asked mockingly “He’s such a good man for leading me his fleet, I was able to get what was needed without the slightest problem, beside this of course”

In a split second, Silver pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, it came to life in a blaze of green “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you off this planet” he said as he walked slowly towards Medusa, Vriska pulled out her own lightsabers, getting into an attack stance. She didn’t follow Silver but stayed where she stood.

Medusa’s smile vanished from her face, with her hand she signaled the man and he broke into a sprint, pulling out a red lightsaber the man attacked Silver. Vriska watched as Silver parried the attack spun around the man and kicked him in the back, the man was sent flying face first into the sand “He’s all yours Padawan” Silver said as he spun around to face Medusa, Vriska caught a quick glance as Medusa pulled out a red lightsaber of her own before the man got up and roared, he tried to go for Silver but Vriska attacked first.

The man felt Vriska coming and turned around to face her, his face was full of rage, he blocked the attack then went into a full rampage, his attacks were wild but easy to predict, Vriska’s training back on Tython had made her one of the best fighters of her time, but Master Akali’s lessons came back to her “Never assume you are going to win a fight, the second you do, you will lose” her words echoing in her head, Vriska calmed herself like she was taught and stayed on the defensive, waiting for an opening she blocked and parried his attacks as they went on, he didn’t seem to hold back, throwing everything her had at Vriska, but she found it easy to see coming, she was two steps ahead of his attacks.

She held the defense for a few more moments, concentrating on the fight, everything else around her seemed to fade away, right now, it was just her and this man. His attacks started to slow down, giving her time to move in, in one easy motion she dodge to the right and cut the man right at the shoulder, he let out a wail of pain as his arm fell off, for a second Vriska thought he would give up but instead he reached out with his free hand for his lightsaber, Vriska had seen this before, her fight with Silver, without missing a beat , she cut right through the man's wrist, his outstretched hand fell to the sandy ground, once again he screamed out in pain, before face planting into the ground, his whole body shuddered then stopped moving.

Vriska knew he wasn’t dead, the pain of losing two limbs must have been too much for him, making him pass out, Vriska looked up to where Silver and Medusa stood last, to her surprise they were not there, she spun around to the sound of an engine and clashing lightsabers. Silver and Medusa had somehow moved behind her, she was so set on her fight that she had not paid attention to his fight.

The ship was now floating in the air with its entry ramp open, Vriska went to help Silver but as she made a few steps towards them, Medusa leapt into the air and onto the ramp, putting her lightsaber away.

“This has been fun but I must be off” She smirked “And I will be taking my that back with me too” she reached her hand out and Vriska spun around, the man was being lifted into the air, along with his lightsaber, his arms remained on the sand “I must thank you one day for this Padawan” She shouted to Vriska, her smile no longer there, Vriska could feel the hatred from where she stood. The ship continued to lift into the air, the ramped closed and it took off.

“Master, we’re letting them get away?” Vriska asked

“Yes, we can’t chase them, not without a ship plus that blockade is still in our way” Vriska looked at where the ship had taken off to in the sky, it was now just a speck.

“Let’s head back”

The pair headed back for the Republic space station, this time Silver kept to a more reasonable speed, Vriska follow beside him.

Once they got back to the station, they headed straight for the hanger bay. On the way there Silver spoke to Vriska.

“Not bad for your first real fight, I can see now why Master Akali liked you” he complemented

“Thank you Master, but it wasn't much of a fight” 

“That's because he was only at a Padawan level, my guess is that Medusa had only just picked him up” he said placing a hand on her shoulder “But don't let that discourage you, I picked you as my Padawan because of your fighting spirit” 

Vriska blushed as she remembered that he had heard her thoughts earlier that day “My fighting spirit?” She said out loud.

“When we fought back on Tython, you never gave up, even knowing who you were up against, every time I beat you down, you got up again” He smiled at her “Every other Padawan I fought gave up after the first beating, you were the first to not even hold back” Vriska smiled at the complement “There is still much to work on though so don’t get cocky” he finished.

They meet up with Cameron inside the makeshift headquarters.

“Sir, the blockade moved out five minutes ago” Cameron said as they walked into the room, Vriska looked at Silver.

“She held her word” she heard him mumble “Get the news out to the Republic, tell them to send reinforcements” He ordered.

“On it Sir” Cameron went back to the holoterminal and started to request aid; Silver turned to Officer Dartbull “Did you manage to track the Night Fury?”

“Yes Sir, she came out of hyperspace near the Geonosis system, I’ve requested a ship to go pick it up, I’m just not sure what will be left of it” Dartbull replied, Vriska saw Silver close his eyes, after a moment he opened them.

“It’ll be alright, they’ll find her in one piece”

Vriska spent the rest of the day helping the people get back to their homes, she kept an eye on the sky for any sighs of the Night Fury throughout the day, but her hopes were fading with the light from the sun as it turned to night.

Vriska sat in one of the open hangar bays eating a meal that James had cooked up for her, as she finished it, she heard a low rumble, she looked up to find the Night Fury floating down towards her, in the cockpit window she could see Mirajane, who had a smile on her face.

Once the ship was on the ground Vriska made her way to it, the ramp was still lowering but Mirajane was making her way out, she stepped off the ramp before it touched the ground, X-ray waited for it to meet the ground before it getting off.

“Good to see you made it Mira” Vriska said, she was meant to say her full name but after hearing Silver say it all day it just slipped.

“I tell ya, that man is going to be the death of me one day” she paused “just not today” Mira went in for a hug, Vriska felt a bit awkward hugging Mira, since this was Vriska first real hug, once Mira let go she stormed off shouting “Silver, you owe me a new hyperdrive!”

X-ray let of a few beeps before following Mira, Vriska understood what it had said “Welcome to the crew” Vriska smiled at the little droid, she was now a part of a crew, a part of a family.


End file.
